


An Not So Honest Mistake

by Lady_Katana4544



Series: Carrying On The Line [1]
Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Implied Violence, Intimacy, Language, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-05
Updated: 2010-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-12 16:59:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2117748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title: An Not So Honest Mistake<br/>Rating: M<br/>Characters: Sentinel Prime, Rodimus Prime, ensemble; Sentinel/Rodimus, Rodimus/Ultra Magnus<br/>Prompt: (TFA) Sentinel Prime/Rodimus Prime - "a not so honest mistake"<br/>Disclaimer: Recognizable characters are not mine.<br/>Warnings: slash, intimacy, language, implied violence<br/>Notes: A ficlet that may lead into a bigger fic.<br/>Word Count: 305</p><p>0000</p>
    </blockquote>





	An Not So Honest Mistake

**Author's Note:**

> Title: An Not So Honest Mistake  
> Rating: M  
> Characters: Sentinel Prime, Rodimus Prime, ensemble; Sentinel/Rodimus, Rodimus/Ultra Magnus  
> Prompt: (TFA) Sentinel Prime/Rodimus Prime - "a not so honest mistake"  
> Disclaimer: Recognizable characters are not mine.  
> Warnings: slash, intimacy, language, implied violence  
> Notes: A ficlet that may lead into a bigger fic.  
> Word Count: 305
> 
> 0000

Their encounters were not so honest mistakes, though each and every one of them weighed on his spark.

He cleared his vents softly as their bodies cooled from their rather long and hard interface session that they had been engaged in, the evidence of it being on their frames and around them on the berth. 

His current partner wasn't all that bad at it either, but he preferred his partner, the Magnus over the younger Prime.

Really he preferred to only be with the younger Prime, when the annoying mech was in recharge or in the after affects of overload by interface. He wasn't at all bad looking.. he was in fact a handsome mech. 

He.. was just not the mech or even the femme that he preferred to share his berth with in a night cycle.

Ultra Magnus was a little more gentler when it came to interfacing, but some cycles it was hard not crave a rougher and younger partner when it came to it.

Especially so, since Shockwave had nearly killed his older partner and he was a little annoyed with him for leaping over him and take the place of power where his Magnus had once been before the attack.

When events started to calm and the younger Prime had been stripped of the power that he had so recklessly taken, was then when he decided it would be best to take the mess into his own hands. 

Preferably he would need to make sure that it got taken care of before it got dropped on anyone else, not on the lap of their recovering Magnus however. 

He would make sure that his Magnus was well taken care of before making sure that the next acting Magnus that knew or at least had an idea of what they were doing.


End file.
